Harry Potter: Zero Gravity
by pokedoss9
Summary: When Harry performed the ritual that he made, he wound up getting a heck of a bigger adventure than he thought. Now, he has to deal with new friends, budding romance, and he has to figure out why there are giant bracelets that are attracted to him. Harry/Amy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I had this idea for a while, and I finally managed to make it make sense. Anyway, here is my latest crossover fanfiction. Also, I have borrowed most of the chapter from a fanfiction called Harry Potter and the Fighting Friends. Do not worry, because I used it with permission.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sonic the Hedgehog. I REALLY want an Extreme gear, with an arc of the cosmos though.**

Harry lay on his back looking up at the stars thinking about both his past and his future. Unlike the other people in the neighborhood there was something different about this teen. He had short messy black hair, bright emerald green eyes and the clothes that he wore were worn and several sizes too big for him. You see Harry was a wizard and though everyone thought he had only learnt this at age 11 he had known much longer.

Harry had been a very smart child, always able to spot things around him that others missed and think up ways of dealing with problems that others didn't. Because of this he easily spotted the things happening around him when his emotions were high as well as the way his so called family reacted to them. This proved that not only was he the source of them but that they knew what it was and were hiding it from him. All of this coupled with his uncles insistence that magic wasn't real made him sure of one thing, magic was indeed real and he was able to use it.

The first thing the young boy had done was head to the library, not to look up magic as most would have but to learn all he could about martial arts and meditation. The meditation would allow his to keep calm in when his emotions normally would be running high so that he is less likely to use it by accident and be punished. The martial arts would not only improve his body but would teach him to focus his emotions and allow him better control if he did use it. A welcome side effect of this was the better memory he now had from sorting through everything in his mind.

Over the years following learning this, the raven haired boy read about everything he could but the two subjects he read most about were technology and magic. While he knew that everything he read about magic was most likely made up it didn't matter to Harry. He knew the words and motions used wouldn't help him but it gave him ideas of thing he could try to make happen using his own magic. By the time he was 11 and Hagrid picked him up to take him to Diagon Alley Harry was already writing his own spell book. It didn't have words to say or motions to use, instead it had a description of the spell and what it could be used for.

When the green eyed boy had learnt that Hagrid had been expelled he had known straight away that he was being manipulated and had decided to double check everything he learned from his first trip into the wizarding world. Because of this when the half giant left him on the train to make his own way home he had immediately turned back around and headed back to the Alley.

Harry had learnt a lot that day, claiming the headship of multiple families and finding out the headmaster had been stealing from him just being a few of them. When he finally got back to the Dursley's he had a second trunk shrunk and hidden on his person full of books from his vaults as well as every subject both normal and magical that he had bought on the way home that might be of use.

For the last month with the Dursley's Harry focused on learning the mind arts mostly while still taking time out to read his first year books. Thanks to the meditation and martial arts he had been doing for years now he was able to master the basics of it within the first 3 weeks. For the last week before leaving for Hogwarts though he spent planning on how to act while at the school. In the end he chose to hide what he really knew and to see just how people act first to see if he could trust them.

In his first year at Hogwarts he pretended to be the perfect Gryffindor in front of everyone but while alone he studied hard. Thanks to the Eidetic memory he received from practicing occlumency it was easy for him to memorize his school books before practicing practical magic. To perfect each spell he first done it with both words and wand movements, then tried each silently, then both silent and no wand movements before finally doing it wandlessly. After getting the spell correct the first time Harry had focused on the feel of the magic itself coming out of his wand and by memorizing the feel of each spell and replicating it he was able to get the next steps much easier. He also spent time sneaking into the school library at night copying the books there to put into the one in his second trunk and learning about elemental magic. The two elements he focused on that year were shadow and fire, by the end of the year he had almost mastered them along with the entire first year set of spells. The only thing he really had left to master was changing into to 2 elemental animals, the shadow wolf and the phoenix but he could complete that in the summer.

In his second year he was left alone more, this was ok with him as he was able to master the second year set of spells and half the third. He also concentrated on 2 new elements this year, water and ice, and was well on his was to changing into the 2 new elemental animals, a yeti and a very large water dragon. All the attack had been going on that year and Harry had known straight away that the headmaster wouldn't do anything to stop it. He had practiced his legilimency on Ron and had discovered that the 2 people meant to be his friends were actually spying of him. Because of this he spent as much time as he could alone and carried on copying the libraries books.

Third year was fun for him though, on top of learning 2 new elements this time lightning and air, he also found a way to make technology work around magic. It had actually been while practicing with the lightning element that he thought of it. He then spent his time redesigning pieces of technology to not only work around magic but to also use it to improve the item itself. By the end of the year Harry was learning fifth year spells and had just completed mastering the change into his 2 new elemental animal forms. This time the forms were of a humanoid water dragon and a black gryphon, he had also begun learning the last element earth.

His fourth year was fun for the now teenage boy, not only had he known that Voldemort was trying to come back but because of being entered into the Tri-wizard Tournament he had received permeation to skip classes. By the time it got to the third task he had already completed learning all 7 years' worth of spells and learn everything taught at the school. He had also mastered the earth element and his final elemental form, a massive stone golem the size of a 2 story house. Harry had also known by this time just who had entered his name and the reason behind it. The raven haired teen had shadow-walked to the centre of the maze to make sure that he got there first. He knew the cup was a portkey and didn't want something to happen to the others by taking his place in what was ahead. After taking a deep breath he had taken hold of the cup and headed off to spring the trap. What followed what the easiest fight he had ever fought. He had stunned and bound Wormtail within seconds of arriving, cut off the head of the large snake that tried attacking him with the summoned Sword of Gryffindor before simply wishing the child like Dark Lord a good time in hell and stabbing him through the head.

Harry had been researching soul magic after what Tom Riddle had said about putting some of his soul into Ginny in second year. After finding out about Horcruxes and knowing how scared of death Voldemort was he had practiced the detection spell he had found and was shocked to find he himself was one. To destroy it the teen had used a mixture of mind and soul magic's to first find out of there was any more and then rip it apart and banish it. Finding out he had been stupid enough to use goblin made stuff was funny but finding out he owned the houses to which the items truly belonged had made him fall to the ground laughing. All he had to do was use the family magic's to recall all heirlooms to the family vaults and they had easy to get rid of. Finding out one of the heirlooms had been the wand Dumbledore had been using was just the icing on the cake.

When he had made it back to Hogwarts (a stunned and bound Wormtail in his trunk) he had stunned the fake Mad-Eye straight away before presenting hid flask to a shocked Amelia Bones explaining what was inside it before walking off planning his future.

Harry smiled as he lay there under the stars; he had been through a lot in his life so far. He had jumped onto a Troll's back, stolen the Philosopher's stone, pretended to defend a fake he had replaced it with, killed a Basilisk, saved his Godfather, drove off Dementors, flew against a Dragon, rescued a hostage from the bottom of a lake and defeated Voldemort once and for all.

Getting up and heading inside Harry had stripped of his old clothes and after a quick shower dressed in the clothes he had bought earlier that day. He had arranged for everything to happen as he wanted it to after he was gone with the Goblins the day before and had spent the whole day today getting the supplies he needed for his adventure.

Stepping into the centre of the chalk pattern he had drawn onto the floor of his bedroom for this ritual he checked to make sure he had everything he was taking before looking over at the clock waiting for the time to start. He made this ritual just for himself. At a minute till midnight, he chanted," _Eripe me tamen hic locus derident me mihi locus ubi simus. Sume animum, corpus, cor et animam. Qui reformabit corpus meum, et populum, et ego ero competit. Quibus rebus meis locum transmutare. Munda cor mundare animam mundat et corpus perdere qui adhaereret. Corpus vulnera Munda me habere memoriam carere. Mihi omnia bona exercere justo memoriam eorum me virtus continentia et scientiae. Onerariis me, invenient me nemo potest. Ubi ad portandum nova reperire, amicitia, quae mihi in populum et ego ero similis. Eripe me est." _At exactly midnight a bright flash of light left the room empty, the last thought going through his mind was _happy 15th__birthday to me_.

Unknown to Harry his last requests to the goblins would change the wizarding world forever, he had left the Goblins in charge of his seats in the Wizengamot allowing them to have a say until magic itself chose a new head for each of the families. He had made sure his Godfather went free by sending Wormtail to Amelia Bones and managed to bring the wizarding world into the 20th century with his designs for magical technology.

But at that moment Harry was traveling to a new reality to start a new life, he let magic choose which one knowing that it was the only thing in his life that had tried to make it better. Soon however, he felt wave upon wave of excruciating pain, changing his body into something taller, with much more muscle, and he felt an extreme pain upon his mind.

**Okay, how was it? Was it good or bad? I made the ritual chant, and I used google translate so it may come out differently from what I had, which is below. Now, I should be getting a new laptop sometime either this or next week, so I won't have to use my mom's anymore. Now, to those who like my story Harry Potter and the Pokémon Adventure: Kanto, my laptop acted up again so give me some more time on the sixth chapter. However, I will update that as soon as I get five honest reviews on this story. Now, I would love to thank my friend DemonHg for letting me use his , I gotta make a working duel disk, see yah. :D**

**Translated, it means this:**** Take me away from this place, the place where people scorn me, the place where people steal from me. Take my mind, body, heart, and soul away. Transform my body to that of the natives, so that I will belong. Transform my belongings to those of that place. Cleanse the mind, cleanse the soul, cleanse the body of those who latch and destroy. Cleanse my body of the scars I have, to get rid of the memories. Use my magic to give me the gifts of all their heroes, give me the knowledge and the control of those power. Transport me away, so no one can find me. Transport me to a place where I can find new love, friendship, and people who will like me for who I am. Take me away from this place.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys. This isn't an actual update. I am extremely sorry to say that I am putting all my stories on hiatus. I didn't want to, but shit hit the fan of my life. That is how bad it truly is for me right now, because normally I don't cuss. Anyways, the shit that I'm talking about right now is the fact that I am grounded from the computer and my DS right now, all because I got break detention for ripping a piece of paper, and forgetting to go to that break detention. Plus I have writers block for both my stories right now because I haven't seen the original Pokémon series in a VERY long time, and I don't know how to watch the videos on my Sonic Riders Zero Gravity file. So I'm sorry for getting your hopes up, and I hope you can forgive me.**

** Also, there was a guest that reviewed my Harry Potter and Pokémon crossover, and I just have to say that I am in High School right now, and my laptop is acting crazy. Plus, my mom doesn't like me being on her laptop. I have to write this chapter right now because I am home alone, and my parents might not let me get a new laptop with my spare birthday money. So it may be a LOT longer than I thought to get a new laptop. Anyways, I am really sorry to get your hopes up with this update, and I hope you can forgive me.**


End file.
